Penta Kill
by ThreeFeatherTribeFanfics
Summary: It was just a normal LOL day, everyone was fighting each other to the death, buying items, etc. However, today was special. Rito had decided to add a new champion! Who is this new champion? Read to find out! :D


Konnichiwa minna-san! I started writing this in school while my friends were socializing and I was left alone. I was like, "Why the hell not?" and used my math notebook to begin this cross over. Hope you guys enjoy it. Onward my loyal serfs! Begin the story these mongrels call a fanfiction!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters used in this story, this was written solely for entertainment purposes only.

It was just another day in League of Legends; everyone was being summoned for their work. However, today there was going to be a new champion coming. Everyone was curious about the new champion's abilities, gender, and species. No one ever got any information about a new champion until the day he is supposed to come. All Riot would say is, "New champion coming today at _." Then the message would end. Today, the new guy was supposed to come at 12 AM GMT, but he didn't for some reason. Already, the champions were making up rumors for why they thought the new guy wasn't here. Some of the rumors included being with his lover, getting drunk, and even being killed on his way here. None of those were even close to the actual reason.

**Time Skip**

-Snore- "…"

The new champion was sleeping.

"Hey! Wake up! You are supposed to be going to that new job, remember?" said Mother.

"H-huh? Damn Noxians! I was up all night fighting them!" said the champion as he jumped out of bed.

**(A/N): I think you guys know who the mystery champion is by now ^^**

"What am I going to do with you…" said Mother.

The new champion struggled to get his clothes on then ran out the door half naked with his shirt in his hands, the champion ran as fast as his legs could carry him to League of Legends Inc, but he still arrived 2 hours late. The champion rushed and took a deep breath before opening the door. He walked through the doors and was greeted by a blinding light that gradually faded away, and then saw a beautifully decorated lobby. Just near the exit of the lobby were hundreds of rooms for the champions to live in.

He walked around until he found the main office and walked in. A Riot employee jumped a little, and then straightened his tie and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the new champion, I had a little bit of a late start and I've come two hours late." Replied the new champion sheepishly.

"Ah… the new champion…"

The Riot employee explained the basics to the newbie and made an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"All champions please report to the summoning room, all champions please report to the summoning room."

Confused, the champions made their way to the summoning room and sat down in the chairs. When everyone was seated, the new champion walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"H-hello! My name is Ezreal; I am the new champion in League of Legends. Please take care of me!" said Ezreal as he bowed like one of those anime school girls.

All the champions started to chat about how cute Ezreal was, even the males. Ezreal just stared at the crowd confused.

"Um… I-I'm good with skill shots and I can go ADC or APC, but I'm pretty squish. So, I'll need a tanky support… I'm also good with healing and CC support. B-basically, I'm good with any support." Said Ezreal nervously.

The crowd of champions went "Kyahhh!" and all the supports started to raise their hand in hopes of being chosen as Ezreal's specific support. Since Ezreal had said that he was fine with any support, he wasn't assigned a specific.

The new topic everyone knows about: how cute Ezreal is a guy or girl. Every single champion (including the males) would gush about how cute Ezreal was.

"Oh my god! This new champion is so cute! Plus, he's definitely my type!" gushed Sona

"Please Sona, I think we all know that Ezreal and I would look best together." Declared Lux

"Lux, did you forget about the males? We want him too!" said Taric

"Yeah!" agreed Braum.

"How do you know that Ezreal is a homo?" asked Lux

"How do you know he's not bi?" asked Nunu

"Then, how about we go ask him?" suggested Sona

"Sure, let's go ask him, shall we?" said Lux

The champions went to look for Ezreal and found him taking a nap on the grass. When the champions saw Ezreal taking a nap, they couldn't wake him up. They didn't want to wake up Ezreal, he was just too cute. All of them just wanted to stare at him. After 10 minutes of staring, Ezreal finally woke up.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Ezreal drowsily.

"Just now" lied Sona

"Oh…Well, did you need something?" Ezreal asked while brushing the grass off of him.

"Are you gay or bi?" asked Lux without hesitation.

"W-why?" Ezreal asked cautiously.

"Just curious." Lux answered simply

"B-bi" said Ezreal

"Damn it, everyone here is my competition." Muttered Sona

With that, the crowd dispersed and Ezreal was left confused as to why they felt the need to know his sexuality.

**Next Day**

Ezreal was summoned for the first time by a summoner named Akihiko Ryuu. When Ezreal was summoned, the summoner had selected Frosted Ezreal skin. Ezreal shimmered, and then his clothes and hair color were changed. After all the champions were chosen, the summoners were sent to the loading screen for the champions to get ready

"I'm kind of nervous…" said Ezreal

"Eh, everyone's like that their first game. Just do what the Summoner tells you to and you'll do fine." Said Morgana

Ezreal sighed and walked into Summoner's Rift. Akihiko Ryuu had started Ezreal off with the standard beginning build: Doran's, a health pot, and a warding totem trinket.

He walked to the ally Outer Turret and hid in the nearby brush.

"30 seconds until minions spawn"

When this was announced, Ezreal saw Lucian and his support, Lux.

"Hey Ezreal," waved Lux as she Ezreal walk out of the brush. "Sorry, but I won't take it easy on you just cause you're a newbie!"

"Ok, then I won't either!" replied Ezreal

As soon as Ezreal finished that sentence, he shot his Q at Lucian and it hit him. Immediately following, Lux used her Q, but Ezreal moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting caught. Ezreal baited Lucian all the way to his turret. Then, Morgana came out of the brush and caught Lucian with her Q. Ezreal kept auto attacking and spamming his Q, and when Lucian tried to escape Morgana popped her exhaust. Ezreal caught up to Lucian as Lux tried to protect Lucian frantically, but Ezreal used his Q one last time and…

"First Blood"

Lux couldn't do anything because her Q had missed and she had flash and heal, which she had already used.

"Not a tactical decision summoner, I am supporting Lucian… You should've given me exhaust…" muttered Lux as she fled to her turret.

"Good job Morgana!" said Ezreal with a grin on his face.

"You too." Replied Morgana.

Lucian came back not too long after his death and told the pair,

"Nice teamwork, but we won't lose our lane."

"We won't either!" said Ezreal enthusiastically.

The game had continued and both teams were on equal footing. 34 kills - 34 kills, same number of turrets down, and both had at least 1 dragon and 1 baron. Right now, they were all in mid duking it out in a team fight.

"Double Kill!"

"Triple Kill!"

"Quadra Kill!"

"Penta Kill!"

Ezreal was stunned, he could not believe what had just happened.

"A penta kill…" whispered Ezreal.

_To be continued_

Haha, I decided not to write anymore 'cause it's pretty late. Plus this thing is several thousand words long, I do NOT want to spend more time on this than I already have. I know I'm not normal, but I still need sleep! I shall continue this next chapter, until then, sayonara minna-san!

-Wwhups


End file.
